


A Rainbow of Memories

by Settiai



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: mash100th, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Translation Available (Italiano)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, Hawkeye remembers the colors of Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.
> 
> This story has been translated into Italian (Italiano) [at this link](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=223160&i=1).

When he thought about his time in Korea, what he remembered best were the colors.

Henry was brown, the color of earth and eternal remembrance.

Trapper was blue, the color of loyalty.

Margaret was red, the color of passion.

Frank was yellow, the color of cowardice.

Radar was white, the color of innocence.

Colonel Potter was silver, the color of wisdom.

Charles was purple, the color of royalty.

Klinger was orange, the color of endurance.

Father Mulcahy was indigo, the color of calmness.

B.J. was green, the color of hope.

And he was black, which was really nothing at all.


End file.
